The purrrrrfect night (No cats alowed!!)
by CountAbby
Summary: Maureen has been dumped by Joanne and is looking for comfort. Well, not really. She's looking for a good one night stand and she thinks she found one. VERY funny. I had a great time writing it. My first fan fic, please give me your opinions.


((DISCLAIMER: Note, Maureen isn't mine. Neither is Mark. They belong to the god that was Jonathan larson. What a Great man! RIP. OK! if there are mistake please forgive me. I am bad at catching my mistakes)  
  
I wake up early in the morning. Too early. The birds are happily chirping out side my window. I wonder if the bee-bee gun is still under the bed? My aim has gotten considerably better over the past few days. No, it's across the bedroom. Apparently it a very good sex item, but I wont get into that right now. See me later.  
  
Normally when I wake up, I'm not in this bed. I'm in Joanne's, her arms wrapped tightly around me after a long night of great sex. She's usually the first one to wake up, and her fingers are tangled in my hair, slowly petting me. It kinda turns me on when I see her in the morning smiling at me. Joanne. Mental sigh. The last time I saw Joanne was 2 and a half weeks ago.  
  
The fight was horrible. It was all my fault. She had a very important trail and she wanted me there with her but I didn't show up. I told her it was because I was at a last minute call back for an audition. I really was at some dyke bar across town with a very attractive oriental girl named Leigh. She was nice. But I wont get into her either. Naturally Joanne didn't believe me. We argued for a good half an hour before she gave up and left. She left me. After that I went out and bought my first bee-bee gun. I was so mad. I was planing on shooting her with it, but then I realized that's not what Maureen would do. Maureen would get revenge. Sweet revenge. I haven't thought of anything good yet, but I will soon. No one leaves me. Especially not MY Pookie.  
  
I miss her so much. I miss her smell. Her touch. Her hair. Her dark brown skin that draws in the moon light. Those gorgeous brown lips that she would use to kiss my neck. And the tongue she would use to lick my ear. I love the way she would grind her hips against me when we made out on the couch watching some shitty romance movie she wanted to rent. Oh, Joanne! I miss you! My hands travel down my body, rubbing in-between my thighs through the jeans that I wore to bed. I was to depressed to change. Oh that.. feels.. good. Uh oh. Bad Idea. Great Maureen! Just go turn your self on like that thinking about Joanne, she aint coming back.  
  
Quick. I gotta get outta here. I can't lay in bed like this any longer, wallowing in my own self pity. I am MAUREEN! The Sex Goddess Maureen. I look around the room for something that will save me from my insanity and I spot my closet. I get up look through my clothes and throw on my sexiest outfit. My pair of tight red leather pants that feel so good when you walk and they squeeze you thighs. And my black tub top, no bra, the shows off my big breasts that all the construction workers go wild for. Ahh, construction workers. Big and strong, perfect for a small night of my pleasure then I leave in the morning before they wake. They always sleep late because doing all that physical labor wears them out. To be honest, I wear them out. I giggle to myself. I always manage to slip out before they wake from their big 'Paul Bunyon' like sleep. It's great being an early riser! But somehow Joanne always managed to wake up earlier than me. My Joanne. Everything in this apartment reminds me of her. I've got to get out of here.  
  
I run out of the apartment, forgetting to lock the door and neglecting the stray cats that have recently come to live with me. I have turned into my worst fear. A woman with 7 cats. I didn't mean to have 7. They all just came up on to my fire escape one by one and started hanging with me. Isn't that weird? I was just sitting on the fire escape with my Quarter pounder with Cheese and all these cute cats just started to show up. So sue me. I ate meat after 3 months of saying I was a vegetarian. I only said I was a vegetarian because I read in magazine somewhere that vegans have better sex. Well, I couldn't live without meet, and the sex ... well it was... different. Is it normal to have cravings for a Big Mac while your girlfriend licking your..ehm..private area? I hope not cuz that's pretty fucked up, don't you think? So now you see, I HAD to eat meet.  
  
Anyway, back to the cats. They all showed on my fire escape 2 weeks ago. Exactly 3 days after Pookie dumped me. I didn't mean to feed them. I didn't mean to get attached. I love them. They're so perrrrty. They meow and they like to lick my fingers after I feed them pieces of my burnt steak. Ahh stake. Joanne knew how to make a nice stake. SHUT UP, MAUREEN! Stop thinking about her. I'm getting of track again, sorry. Where was I?  
  
The cats, oh yes! Sometimes at night, 4 or 5 or even 6 of them will sleep in the bed with me. They're fun to cuddle with. Oh! and I named them such cute names. One of them, the youngest, Pookie, loves to rub up against my feet while I'm sleeping. I named that one after Joanne. She's so adorable. She has the cutest little button black nose, and big green eyes, and this tinny-oh-so-adorable bright pink tongue that she uses to clean herself with. You know, sometimes, when I watch her lick herself, I feel a little turned on. THAT'S IT! I need to find that bee-bee gun and shoot those fucking cats. This is NOT normal. I NEED sex. I HATE cats. What have I turned into? I'm scaring my self, and that's a hard thing to do.  
  
So now I'm out of my apartment, running down the street thinking about fucking cats! Cats, damn it! Cats are everywhere! I see a billboard for CATS the musical. Don't panic Maureen. I run up the block, my chest bouncing, the occasional pervert stopping to check me out. I smile at the lucky man..or woman who has been fortunate enough to be able to catch a glimpse of me. But I need something better then perv's tonight.  
  
Ok, everything is starting to look familiar. Ahh, the good old avenue A. abandoned lot. The homeless have now come to take up residence underneath the warm glow of the neon Virgin Records sign. The billboard reads 'Coming soon to a location near you.' Damn those fucking record chains who think that they can set up shop in my home town, over running the inexpensive Mom and Pop CD stores that I frequent so much. Those stores are great for picking up chicks if I do say so myself. Virgin Records? I have been a virgin since I was 16. What a stupid name. They're not coming here. Not if I have anything do with it!  
  
I don't know what's wrong with me today, I'm getting completely off track. The homeless. Right. So they all look up and smile at to gorgeous woman that passes them by knowing that they could never have ME. They are even worse then the perv's. Homeless sex is rushed since they haven't done it a good 2 years and they've forgotten how to do it. At least perv's take the time to pleasure me while getting their jollies off. I smile back and throw what could be an attractive man a few bucks. SHIT! I'm an idiot. I was going to use that money to buy cat food. Cat food? No more cats! Those damn cats are taking over my life. I need a good screw. This is to much for me to handle.  
  
So I run up the stairs into the all to familiar apartment building. Climbing over the stairs, two by two, I think about all the other times I climbed up these stares. Mark and I had been together for 5 months. Way to long according to my time standards. I giggle to myself thinking about Marky. He's so tiny and week, his eyes shinning bright blue behind those dark rimmed glasses ... behind that fucking camera he always carried around. I hated that damn camera it was always taking away my pleasure time. Although he did have talent, he could capture me perfectly on film. Mark had this whole dominmatrix thing going on in bed. I always figured it was because he was teased as a kid, poor thing. Anyway, he took it all out on me, roughly. I don't care thought, the sex was great. My Marky. Marky will take me back. He always was trying to cop a feel, or trying to get me to go down on him in the bathroom of the life cafe. Poor Marky. So lonely. He always wanted me back, with or without Joanne. Mmm' threesomes are fun. HeHe! Oh, I get shivers down my spine just thinking about him and Joanne together!  
  
I pass the 2nd floor apartment, this cute girl with curly black hair is in the process of moving in. Poor thing, trying to make it big in the bad city. Cute though. Maybe I'll check her out on the way home.  
  
I get up to Marks apartment and knock on the door. I wait for about two seconds, and I try the door knob. Knowing Mark its open. And it is. YAY! Slowly I walk in, scaling around the apartment, looking for the man I have been waiting all day for. Mmm' There he is sitting on the couch reading some old news paper from 4 years ago. Pathetic. I make a small noise in the back of my throat and he looks up, smiling at me. I'm the only one that could get him to smile like that. That fucking camera is no where in sight.  
  
I walk in quickly and he stands up to great me. "I'm sorry about what happened before." He knows what I am talking about. While I was still going out with Joanne, I had stopped by late one night, bored and completely out of my mind. He was feeling very depressed and I managed to get a smile out of him. From there we wound up in bed together. We where in the middle of a good fuck when his damn ROOMMATE comes home! We had to stop of course because I didn't want to bother with his roommate and I didn't want Pookie finding out I was sleeping around. Instead I just snuck out the fire escape. Oh, well. I can get the rest of it today and my revenge on Joanne also.  
  
He nods his head and says "No problem, I'm sorry too." He walks up to me.  
  
So now we are standing close together and I can tell from the look in his eyes that he wants me. He always wanted me. I mean who doesn't? I can see that he is still a little depressed, but I can fix that.  
  
"So...What brings you here?" He tries to break the awkward silence. Actually it's only awkward for him, I enjoy this silence. I slowly move closer to him.  
  
"You do." I run my tongue over my teeth, showing of my newly pierced tongue. Joanne had hated the idea of my having my tongue pierced but she loved what I could do with it.  
  
"R-really?" Stuttering, how cute. He obviously likes the tongue ring.  
  
"Yes." I wrap my arms around his neck and press myself against him. Slowly I pick my leg up, running it up in-between his. Grinning at him, I move my knee over him, wanting to feel if he is hard or not. Of course he his, I'm mean come on! It's me, Maureen. The one he's waited for so long for. I giggle slightly, I am too good at this. I move in close to his lips and I whisper, "I want you," into them.  
  
He moves that extra centimeter and kisses me roughly, actually forcing his tongue in my mouth. Ohh! I like it! I knew he'd take me back again!! Yay! I think back, remembering the other times he kissed me. He always turned me on and this kiss was certainly was exception. I pull back from him and smile at him. I reach my hand up, playing with his adorable blond hair. I always had a thing for blondes. Grinning, my other hand travels down his chest and slips into his pants, under his boxers. I see his eyes go wide with shock at my forwardness and I lean in and give him a small peck on the lips. From the look in his eyes I know he likes what I'm doing so I rub him a little harder. After petting him for a good minute I pull out and start to kiss him. He, of course, returns my kisses with full force.  
  
So, now I've got him hocked on me. He wants sex and I want sex. I want it badly. Two rights make a perfect. His hands start groaping my chest, pushing on my boobs, but I don't mind, he's obviously a little under experienced. Poor thing, probably hasn't had a date in 4 months. Not since... He picks me up and, still kissing me, brings me into his room. He throughs me on his bed, which turns me on even more, and climbs on top of me. Ahh... the dominant male rears his ugly head again. Well, I don't mind. I can let it slide this time. Next time, I'm on top.  
  
So, now I'm thinking to my self, this has turned out to be such a great day. I've got my stand by man giving me what I need. Fuck the damn cats. Fuck the bee-bee gun. The oriental chick is nothing compared to this.  
  
We struggle to remove all our clothes, which, by the way, leather pants are a privilege and a blessing but a bitch to get off. My gorgeous blond is on top of me and I'm letting him do what ever he wants. What I need right now is a good fuck, I'm really not in the mood for this foreplay crap, but I let him play with me anyway. I enjoy his kisses on my body.  
  
Finally when he's ready, and I've been ready, we burst out into real action. We find our rhythm and rock back and fourth together. There is a huge smile on my lips, because FINALLY after 2 and a half weeks I am getting what I need. I reach my hands up running my fingers though his hair. That is way to much of a wait for me, Maureen. The Sex Goddess. We both are reaching our climaxes, I moan loudly, begging for more, and scream out his name...  
  
"ROGER!!"  
  
(tee-hee, I betchya thought it would be Mark. And if you didn't well then I wrote it wrong and I need to make you think that It was Mark she was running to. I hope you enjoyed this as much I i did! I loved writing this. It kept me sane in this COLD NJ weather)) 


End file.
